Computer memories employ various features to enhance, on the one hand, performance, and on the other hand, resiliency or reliability. Features that serve to increase performance may decrease resiliency of reliability, and vice versa. A computer may not have the internal programming to make changes in these performance and resiliency features. For example, the computer's basic operating system may not be programmed to make modifications to performance and resiliency features to account for changes in the computer's operating conditions, or the requirements of applications executing on the computer.